


Three's Company

by drhorrible (angelaofthelord)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Spitroasting, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaofthelord/pseuds/drhorrible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi had a crush, but a paper thin wall and some spectacular sounding sex seperated him and his crush.</p>
<p>From the promt: “you live in the room next door to mine and you’re always having really loud sex, what the fuck”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in so long I'm so sorry if it's not up to scratch. Also I don't really understand how American or Japanese student housing really works so I just went with how it is in English universities. 
> 
> Anyway here's some of the ot3.

Keiji was, for the most part, a perfectly happy university student. His classes were mostly enjoyable and the work was hard but stimulating and the workload was manageable. He had made a few good friends on his course and in the few clubs he had joined. There was, however, the issue of whom he was living with. This wasn’t to say that he didn’t get along with the other people in his flat; Keiji was quite fond of them all actually. And that was where the problem lay. He was much too fond of one of his flatmates.

Bokuto Koutarou was a year older than Keiji was, but they were in the same year, as Bokuto had taken a gap year. Although the older man didn’t quite act his age, there was something endearing about the man’s childlike exuberance and fascination with most things. Bokuto did have his moments of clarity though, and he often came out with some scarily perceptive comments. Then there was the matter of his appearance. Keiji didn’t usually consider himself a shallow person but sometimes he felt he would date Bokuto for his biceps alone. The other man went to the gym nearly every day for long periods of time, and upon seeing him return Keiji – a two to three times a week kind of person – was caught between lust and guilt.

The two of them had conflicting schedules so Keiji didn’t get to see Bokuto that often, their encounters were usually at odd hours during the night when they both wanted to eat. They had frequently had long conversations over pasta at three in the morning – usually about volleyball, which Keiji had played during high school but gave up when he came to university, and Bokuto had continued. Keiji had found they had quite a few things in common but many more differences. Somehow though, Keiji felt they complimented each other, and he could no longer deny that he had a huge crush on his new friend. This was where his _current_ predicament came in.

Keiji had thought that Bokuto might be having similar feelings to him; he always lit up when he saw Keiji and always wanted to spend time with him. He was trying to work up the courage to ask Bokuto out on a date when the noises started.

About two weeks ago on a Friday night – or more accurately, early Saturday morning – Keiji heard Bokuto enter the flat and he wasn’t alone. Bokuto’s distinctive laugh rang out (as usual he didn’t seem to be aware of the late hour); the person accompanying him was trying to be more courteous, attempting to shush him as they giggled. Keiji thought the other voice belonged to a man, but he couldn’t be sure. Keiji’s room was right next to Bokuto’s, whose own room was on the corner, so Keiji was the only one who shared a wall with Bokuto. He hoped that that were just going to be quiet and go to bed but he could tell that luck wasn’t on his side. Sure enough quiet gasps and breathy moans soon began to find their way through the paper-thin wall separating them. The noises grew louder and more distinct, and Keiji could pick out exactly which one’s belonged to Bokuto. Keiji squirmed in his bed and tried to ignore the sounds and his growing erection. He couldn’t help himself, he could hear loud and clear what his crush sounded like when he was having sex and from the reactions of his partner he could tell that Bokuto was doing something right.

Keiji tried not to listen in anymore than he was, and focused on his laptop instead, he would not succumb to his desires and he would not touch himself. And somehow he refrained. Eventually, _eventually_ the noises began to die down and Keiji could get some kind of peace. Except from now the realisation of what had just happened had sank in. Bokuto was sleeping with other people. He realised that this made his sound like a jealous ex but he couldn’t help it. Keiji felt nauseous due to the sinking feeling in his stomach and his swirling guilt. He sighed and shut his laptop off. Pressing his face into his pillow and curling up in a ball, Keiji decided to think nothing of it, after all it was probably nothing more than a one-night stand.

 

* * *

 

He was wrong. Keiji was dead wrong. Bokuto had had his ‘friend’ over nine times in the last two weeks and each time it ended in the same result: desperate moans and cries filling the room and Keiji desperately trying to refrain from touching his straining erection. Each time left him feeling more and more miserable. His hope of a relationship with Bokuto was slipping further and further away; not only was Bokuto fucking his mystery guy on a regular basis but they also stayed up till all hours murmuring and laughing together. It seemed it wasn’t just a one-night stand or even a booty call, but some kind of relationship. Not that Keiji had ever even seen the guy (it was definitely a guy, he was sure now) he always seemed to slip away before Keiji was awake. He had seen Bokuto less and less, his nights spent with his new friend in bed instead of in the kitchen with Keiji.

Sighing he stared up at the ceiling and tried to ignore the laughing in the room next to him. He was upset about the fact that he’d missed his chance with Bokuto but at this point he was just getting very frustrated. He was annoyed at himself, for being so cautious when it came to Bokuto and for being so weak, he was annoyed at them for being so loud and sexy and obnoxious and oblivious about his existence. He was also horny. As he had been for the last two weeks. It felt wrong to touch himself while listening to other people having sex, but he could feel he resolve weakening. There was only so much self-denial he could take.

Keiji shifted again and tried to fall asleep, hopefully he could sleep through the noise that was certain to start any time now. He snorted. That was likely. Unfortunately he was wide-awake and sleep wasn’t going to find him any time soon.

“Fuck off bro, one second let me finish this level.” Bokuto shouted, laughing as he spoke. His friend also laughed, and murmured something he couldn’t make out.

“C’mon man, just kiss me.” The other voice was low but loud enough now for Keiji to make out the words.

They chattered back and forth for a few minutes as they usually did, and then Keiji heard the tell tale sounds of clothing being stripped off and hitting the floor. The springs in the mattress were the next sounds to emerge, and Keiji pulled the pillow over his head and groaned. Here we go.

He could hear Bokuto panting and swearing, and every now and again there would be a long low groan. Keiji could only imagine what was being done to him. His partner was probably going down on him. As soon as that thought popped into his head he couldn’t stop the images from flitting across his mind. Bokuto with his face flushed and his head thrown back, his strong fingers threading through someone’s hair – no, Keiji’s hair. He would try and take all of Bokuto into his mouth but he would struggle, still he’d bob his head up and down enthusiastically and Bokuto would love it.

Keiji could feel his breath coming quicker. He shut his eyes and tried to calm down. Now wasn’t the time to be thinking about this.

“Oh f-fuck, I’m gonna come some if you don’t stop.”

“Ohoho already? Well we wouldn’t want that would we? We haven’t even gotten to the good stuff yet.”

“Just fuck me, I don’t want to wait anymore.”

“Say please.”

Keiji groaned into his pillow. He was so close to snapping, and reaching into his pants and getting himself off. This needed to stop. With his mind made up Keiji got out of bed and left his room and started banging on Bokuto's door. Keiji pulled his baggy t-shirt down over his crotch while he waited and hoped that it would be enough to preserve his dignity. He also hoped that his face wasn’t red. Behind the door Keiji could hear some stumbling and muttered curses, and Keiji sighed once again to himself. Soon the bedroom door flung open and revealed Bokuto standing in front of him. He was only wearing boxers and he was flushed, with a light sheen of sweat covering his body. His trademark hairstyle was dishevelled and his eyes were wide and slightly panicked.

“O-oh hey Akaashi what can I do for you?” Bokuto asked, trying to come across nonchalant. Keiji’s eyes flicked from Bokuto’s delicious looking abs to the man lying on the bed. The man looked tall, he wasn’t as built as Bokuto but his limbs were long and toned, and his abs were nothing to scoff at. His hair was a compete mess and he was just as flushed as Bokuto, although he was smirking and looking directly at Keiji.

“Please could you keep it down Bokuto-san. I don’t know if you know but there walls are very thin and your … activities are quite loud.” Keiji thought he might have been too curt but he was upset and annoyed; now he had not only heard Bokuto having sex with another man but he’d seen the object of Bokuto’s affections and there was no way he could compete with that. As he spoke the man in question stood up and walked over to the door. Thankfully he was wearing boxers but unfortunately that didn’t do much to hide anything. After staring for a second too long Keiji tried to look anywhere but at the two half naked men in front of him.

“Oh um Akaashi this is my friend Kuroo.” Bokuto awkwardly explained.

“Pleasure to meet you, you must be the beautiful flatmate I’ve heard so much about.” Kuroo stuck his hand out for Keiji to shake. Dumbstruck, he did. This was the most bizarre, most awkward conversation he had ever had. Bokuto had talked about him? Bokuto thought he was _beautiful_? Keiji was glad for his impeccable poker face because his mind was going crazy. He was aroused, confused, and still kind of annoyed.

Bokuto elbowed his friend in the friend.

“Shut _up_ Kuroo,” he muttered, “I’m sorry Akaashi he doesn’t know what he’s talking about. Not that you aren’t beautiful cause you really are, like damn. But I’m really sorry for disturbing you and upsetting you I didn’t realise we were so loud. Please forgive me.”

Keiji was slightly taken aback; Bokuto looked close to tearing his hair out and like he was about to burst into tears. Kuroo also looked slightly confused, but he tried to calm him down by patting him on the back, to no avail.

“It’s okay Bokuto-san, you and Kuroo-san were just in the heat of the moment I’m sure. You didn’t mean to disturb me on purpose.” Keiji spoke gently, although it was killing him inside. He felt guilty for making Bokuto upset; it wasn’t his place to interrupt them just because of his own feelings.

“Well, I don’t know. Maybe on some level he wanted to disturb you.” Kuroo pondered out loud, a small smirk beginning to grow on his face. Bokuto – who was a bit calmer now – turned to Kuroo and frowned.

“C’mon Bo I know you like him. And from the look of his face and crotch he likes you too.”

“I’m still here you know.”

“Yes you are. And you don’t look too uncomfortable considering we’re both nearly naked and hard.”

“Kuroo-san. Please don’t mock my feelings.” Keiji asked politely. He couldn’t believe this conversation was happening. But if Kuroo wouldn’t leave well enough alone then there was no use denying it. The least he could do was try to preserve what little dignity he had left.

“You do like me?” Bokuto questioned, with his eyes wider than usual.

“That’s beside the point Bokuto-san. You have Kuroo-san. I don’t mean to cause trouble in your relationship.” He replied quietly, glad his voice wasn’t shaking.

“But I want to date you too!” Bokuto all but shouted.

“Please be more quiet Bokuto-san. We don’t want to wake up anyone else. You can’t date me, what about Kuroo?” Before he knew it Kuroo had grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him fully into the dimly lit bedroom. Bokuto closed the door and turned to him.

“That’s the thing Akaashi, I want to date you both. This really wasn’t how we were going to do this, I was planning to introduce you to Kuroo soon – when he was fully clothed,” Kuroo just chuckled at this and sprawled out on the bed.

“I was going to see if maybe you wanted to date both of use, cause I really really like you Akaashi and I swear Kuroo isn’t as big of a dick as he seems, you’ll really get along I promise.”

Keiji was shocked; he could honestly say this was not what he was expecting. Dating two people? Was that even allowed? Yes it was he quickly corrected himself, remembering the LGBT+ club’s discussion about polyamory. It was still a huge shock. Bokuto liked him. He wanted to be with him. And Kuroo. Keiji was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t even notice Bokuto walking closer to him and leaning down until he felt his warm lips pressed gently against his own.

“You looked like you were panicking.” Bokuto grinned and leant down again, this time Keiji was ready and tilted his head up to meet him. Slowly their lips moved against each other and Bokuto’s hands came up to his neck, gently holding his face in place. Keiji smiled into the kiss and pulled away. He looked at Kuroo – still lounging on the bed – and raised an eyebrow.

“What about you then? Are you up for this?” Keiji questioned, although his words came out sounding more like a challenge. Kuroo stood up and walked over to the two of them.

“I am if you are. Wanna give it a go?” he grinned and bent down slightly so his face was inches away from Keiji’s.

Without responding Keiji pulled away from Bokuto and pulled Kuroo’s face down all the way so their lips touched. As soon as they did Keiji felt electricity shoot through him; this kiss was far more savage and heated than the gentle, loving one he had shared with Bokuto. Keiji parted his lips and the kiss deepened, and he gripped tightly onto Kuroo’s shoulders, pressing himself as close as he could to the hard body in front of him. Kuroo slipped his tongue in between Keiji’s parted lips and he groaned in response. As they continued to make out Kuroo’s hand made it’s way to Keiji’s hair and tugged on the dark curls making Keiji groan even louder.

“Fuck you guys are killing me.” Bokuto’s awed whisper broke them out of their trance, and Keiji pulled away from Kuroo slowly, attempting to catch his breath.

“That was … interesting.” Keiji surmised, not sure what to do with his hands now, or his lips for that matter.

“Interesting? Ohoho I think we can do a little better than interesting.” Kuroo murmured as he came closer to Keiji again, and gripped the hem on his shirt before pulling it off. “It’s not fair if you’re the only one who gets to cover up. Although those shorts are doing much to hide anything.” He gestured to Keiji’s tented shorts, still grinning.

“Bokuto-san, are you going to stand there and watch or are we doing this?” Keiji asked, he wanted to make sure that this was what Bokuto wanted. He needed reassurance before he backed out himself. This was all going very fast.

“Are you kidding? This is like a dream come true. Of course I want to.”

“Good.”

Keiji tugged on Bokuto’s hand and pushed him towards the bed. Bokuto fell backwards onto the bed with a soft thud and Keiji followed, straddling Bokuto’s hips and placing his hands on his abs. Kuroo joined them on the bed and knelt on the other side of Bokuto, their minds were in sync as they wordlessly set to work. Kuroo was kissing Bokuto deeply and lightly rolling one of his pink nipples between his long fingers. Keiji licked Bokuto’s abs like he had imagined so many times. He nipped the skin occasionally and sucked two red marks just above the waistband of Bokuto’s boxers. The man beneath him was panting and let out the occasional low moan, his face was screwed up and flushed as Kuroo assaulted his necked, sucking and biting just as Keiji had been.

Sliding down the bed Keiji hooked his fingers on the top of Bokuto’s boxers and pulled them off slowly. He revealed Bokuto’s hard and flushed cocked, that bounced free and left a smattering of precum on his stomach that Keiji immediately lapped up.

Without any other preamble Keiji licked a long stripe along Bokuto’s cock, earning him a long moan. He smiled slightly, and continued to lavish it with his tongue whilst his hands roamed Bokuto’s strong thighs. He took Bokuto’s length in his mouth and bobbed his head up and down, gripping the base with one hand and cupping his balls with the other. Oh he had dreamed about this.

Kuroo had stood up and was pulling down his own boxers; Keiji stared at him as he sucked on the tip of Bokuto’s cock. Kuroo caught him looking and grinned.

“Like what you see?”

“I’m not sure. I don’t have my glasses on.” He replied, wiping the spit from around his mouth. Bokuto started laughing and sat up to kiss Keiji.

“Damn I really like you guys.”

“You’re about to like us even more in a minute.” Kuroo sat on the bed again, his cock jutting out and leaking at the tip. His cock was longer than Bokuto but not as girthy, but still not small. Keiji could feel his mouth watering slightly. He stood up and got rid of his remaining clothing so they were all naked and exposed.

“How are we going to do this?” he asked, slightly apprehensive about the answer.

“I think we should let Bokuto decide.”

Bokuto was lying down again, with his face hidden by his hands. He mumbled something incomprehensible.

“What was that Bo?”

“… spitroast.” He admitted quietly “I wanna suck Akaashi off and then you fuck me.”

Akaashi felt like he had stopped breathing. He crawled up the bed and kissed Bokuto deeply.

“That sounds perfect to me.” Keiji continued to kiss Bokuto, his hands were pulling at Bokuto’s insane hair and the man beneath his was gasping between kisses. Kuroo had occupied himself with locating the condoms and lube as they entertained themselves.

“Move onto your side.” Kuroo gently directed. As they did Kuroo came up behind Bokuto and his hand travelled slowly down his back, taking care to caress each taut muscle. Keiji and Bokuto kissed tenderly and his hands began to wander down Bokuto’s front. He paused at his nipples and tugged at them gently, earning him a soft moan. Keiji smiled and continued his descent until his hands were resting on Bokuto’s hips.

The kisses began to get more desperate, and Keiji could tell that Bokuto was getting impatient. He suddenly tensed up, and Kuroo was kissing his neck; Keiji guessed that Kuroo had begun to prepare him. To make him feel more comfortable, Keiji took Bokuto’s stiff cock into his hand and began to stroke him. Bokuto groaned and buried his head in the crook of Keiji’s neck, Kuroo laughed and then continued to kiss Bokuto’s neck.

“Almost there babe, you’re doing so good.” Keiji murmured his agreements and moved his hand faster, gently squeezing his balls with the other hand. Almost without knowing Keiji began to move his hips in small thrusts, rutting his neglected cock against Bokuto’s thigh.

“Please,” Bokuto whimpered, “I’ve waited so long. Please fuck me.”

As Bokuto continued to beg Keiji caught Kuroo’s eye, he leaned over and they began to kiss slowly. It wasn’t as desperate as before but it was just as heated, their kiss was slow but it was deep and hot. They kept kissing sloppily, their tongues sliding past each other and occasionally biting each other’s lips. Keiji’s grinding increased and Bokuto cried out, over stimulated by everything going on around him.

Much too soon Kuroo pulled away.

“C’mon Bo, stop whining, up on all fours.” Kuroo commanded. Without a second thought Bokuto was scrambling to get up, and they all quickly got into the desired position. Keiji bent down and kissed Bokuto as Kuroo entered him; he was fascinated by the noised the two of them were making. He’d heard them fucking before but it was nothing like this. He could hear every tiny gasp and whine, and even better he could see their facial expressions. Keiji could see the way Bokuto’s face was so open and expressive, never hiding any of his reactions. Kuroo’s tanned skin held a faint flush and he was glistening. They both looked so beautiful and Keiji was getting overwhelmed, they both looked like Greek gods and they wanted to include him in their relationship.

“God you feel so good, I love your ass so much.” Kuroo groaned and his hands were gripping tightly onto Bokuto’s hips. Keiji wondered absentmindedly if he’d leave bruises. He hoped so.

“You can move Kuroo I’m ready. Please.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Kuroo, _please_.”

Keiji laughed softly at Bokuto’s desperation. “Don’t worry Bokuto. We’ll take care of you.”

Kuroo took that as his cue and snapped his hips forward, thrusting into Bokuto hard. Bokuto’s moan came out choked and stuttered, as if Kuroo was pushing all the air out of his body. Keiji watched in awe of the beautiful, animalistic way their bodies moved together. He stoked himself firmly, twisting his hand near the tip, gasping when his thumb brushed over the tip.

“K-Keiji come closer. I want you in my mouth.” Bokuto spoke shamelessly, except from stuttering over Keiji’s name. He didn’t think Bokuto was aware of how effortlessly sexy he was.

Keiji moved closer and guided his cock towards Bokuto’s parted lips; he pushed the tip across them, painting him with his precum. Bokuto eagerly lapped it up and then sucked the tip; Keiji was surprised by the sudden movement and gripped Bokuto’s hair tightly – which only spurred him on. Bokuto pulled back and looked up at him with glistening golden eyes.

“Let go Keiji. I want you to fuck my mouth.”

“God you’re so fucking hot Koutarou, you too Akaashi. I wanna see you let go too.” Kuroo spoke between pants. His thrusts had no real rhythm but he was still fucking into Bokuto hard, and Keiji wanted to be in his place. But he’d settle for Bokuto’s hot mouth.

He gripped Bokuto’s hair again and pushed him down onto his cock, moaning at the wet heat engulfing his length.

“Fuck, K-Koutarou.”

Keiji held his head in place and began to thrust shallowly. It felt heavenly, he was finally getting some relief after weeks of sexual frustration, it felt better than he could have ever imagined. Bokuto wide golden eyes were watching his reactions, and it only spurred Keiji on. He thrust harder, trying to match Kuroo’s pace, and eventually they got it. Soon they were both fucking in and out Bokuto, crying out in pleasure together at the feeling of their lover’s body.

“Kuroo are you – ah – close?”

“Call me Tetsu p-please, and yeah, _fuck_ , I’m almost there.”

Their rhythm was failing as they both were reaching their peak. Bokuto was also moaning shamelessly, but it was muffled, the vibrations around his cock were making Keiji cry even louder.

“I’m very close Koutarou, can I come on your face?” Keiji asked, reluctantly pulling out of his mouth.

“Oh god, _please_.”

Keiji grinned at his reaction and began to roughly stoking himself, feeling the tingling sensation of his impending orgasm approaching. Bokuto groaned loudly after and particularly good thrust from Kuroo and licked his lips; the sight in front of him was enough to send him over the edge. Keiji cried out both of their names as he came hard, thick white ropes of come painted Bokuto’s face, matching nicely with his hair.

Kuroo was tugging hard on Bokuto’s cock; his face was bright red as he licked some of the come from his lips between moans.

“Fuck Tetsu I’m almost there a-ah _fuck_.” Bokuto cried as his body tensed and came hard in spurts all over the sheets beneath him.

Kuroo followed close behind, he pulled out and took the condom off, and he was coming onto Bokuto’s back.

“You’re both so beautiful.” Keiji murmured, mostly to himself. Bokuto looked up at him as he licked come off his face, and grinned.

“That’s coming from you.”

Keiji didn’t reply, he just bent down and kissed Bokuto gently. He admired the way Bokuto looked, sprawled out on his front, covered in red marks and their come. He was theirs. Completely.

Kuroo had stood up and retrieved a washcloth while they were kissing, and began to clean Bokuto, kissing his back occasionally as he went.

“I’m so fucking lucky, look at you too.” Kuroo had a soft look on his face as he looked over them.

Keiji stood up and kissed Kuroo gently, as he had done with Bokuto.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Keiji softly asked, “Tetsu.”

Kuroo grinned. “I get two gorgeous guys and I don’t have to worry about disturbing Bokuto’s neighbour slash crush anymore? I couldn’t think of anything better.”

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/drh0rrible) and [tumblr](http://betanoiz.tumblr.com/)


End file.
